


Permission

by Tigerlily89



Series: Love Songs [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlily89/pseuds/Tigerlily89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry asks Ron a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission

"Er, Ron? Can I ask you something?" Harry said, fidgeting in his seat.

Ron looked up from his chess match with Percy to give his best mate a questioning glance.

"Sure mate, what's up?" he said distractedly, his mind still on the game.

Harry glanced at Percy, who nodded in his direction. All of the Weasleys except Ron and Ginny knew why Harry had been acting strangely as of late.

"Um," Harry started, not sure how to proceed. He didn't know how Ron would react to the question he was about to ask.

"Spit it out Harry, Merlin, you look like you're about to ask me to marry you or something!" the red head said with a laugh.

Harry flushed. "Well, no, I was asking if it's okay with you if I ask Ginny to marry me," he managed.

Ron's eyes widened as he started at Harry in surprise, his full attention now captured by his best friend. "Aren't you supposed to as my parents for my sister's hand!?" he got out.

"Well, yeah, and I did. But you're my best mate Ron, and I don't want to ask Ginny to marry me if it might hurt our friendship You were the first person other than Hagrid to ever care about me at all in my whole life. Your approval means everything to me," the dark haired man said softly.

Tears welled up in the youngest Weasley boy's eyes. Suddenly he jumped up from his chair, overturning the chess table, and pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug.

"Of course it's okay with me Harry! You're the only guy who could possibly deserve her!" Ron said when he finally released him.

Harry smiled, his eyes bright with unshed tears. "Thanks Ron."

"Well? Go! What are you waiting for? The sooner you ask the sooner we'll be brothers!" Ron exclaimed quietly.

"I'll ask tonight, but for now, how about a game of chess?" Harry said, looking pointedly at the overturned chess table.

Ron smiled, and together the set up the table and began to play.


End file.
